


Jason Has A Secret

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Batcest, Coming Out, Jason Todd is Catlad, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: There he was. Her protege, her disciple, her son.Lying to her, sneaking out, being suspicious.Acting like a Bat.If he’d swapped teams, she was disowning him.Batman already had like ten children. She should be allowed her one. [Catlad!Jason!AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **playfulpanthress asked:  
> **  
>  How did Selina take the news of Jason and Dick getting together?? Oh! And what if Jason was raised by Selina instead of Bruce?? 
> 
> [On Tumblr here~](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153631196915/how-did-selina-take-the-news-of-jason-and-dick)

Selina danced among the rooftops, feet barely touching the ground as she prowled her territory. No capers tonight, cats had to get their forty winks, after all, but she still felt a bit restless.   
It was Jason’s fault.   
Her…sidekick had been slipping out of late.   
He had a secret.   
He wasn’t _allowed_ to have secrets.   
She scowled to herself as she jumped between the buildings and came to hide behind one of the random gargoyles that littered Gotham’s building-tops.   
J  
On the street below, Jason was looking cocky, leaning against a streetlight, hands in pockets, acting oblivious even though she knew he was eyeing up every person that crossed his path. Which was a lot of them, since he’d decided to go to the most popular shopping centre in Gotham; regardless of it being almost seven pm, the street was filled with people.   
Odd. Maybe he was buying her a birthday present instead? But her birthday wasn’t for months and there was something about his form that just read guilty.   
He really should have known better.   
Jason glanced at his phone idly but Selina could see the tension in his shoulders. Maybe it wasn’t some childish game after all, she began to worry. Maybe this was something serious? Something he didn’t want to get her involved in, with his childish ideas of chivalry and heroics. Maybe-   
And then he straightened and grinned at someone and she _knew._  
He was keeping a girl from him.   
He, her child, the one she had fed and clothed and taught for years now, was keeping his girlfriend from him. She stood up, no longer caring if he saw her because she was one leap away from a lecture, just as Jason’s paramour came into view.   
She quickly dropped back into a crouch.   
That was a boy.   
Jason was keeping a _boy_ from her.   
She was still insulted.   
But….it was more understandable. She supposed.   
She cursed to herself and wondered if Jason had done this on purpose so she couldn’t yell at him.   
Then the boy moved into kiss Jason and Selina caught a look of his face.   
She jumped up again.   
_Dick. Grayson._  
Her son was not only keeping a lover from her, a _male_ boyfriend, but that boyfriend was Dick Grayson. Nightwing. Batman’s original sidekick.   
Oh Jason was dead to her. She was going to change all the locks when she got home. If he loved bats so much, he could go live with them.   
Though, she supposed as the men went on their way, Jason casually slipping a hand into Dick’s jeans back pocket, he might like that idea.   
She folded her arms as she glared at the two oblivious men making their lovestruck way towards the shopping center.   
Oh, they were going to have _words._  
  
Jason stumbled into his room sometime past midnight. He reached for the lights and-  
He totally did not squeak as Catwoman’s form on his bed was illuminated by the change in lights.   
She folded her arms at him. “Have a nice night?”   
He faked innocence. “Just a bit of practice,” he said, gesturing to his Catlad outfit.   
Her eyes narrowed and he felt his stomach drop.   
“Is that all?”   
Jason nodded. “Can’t think of…anything else.”   
Making out with Dick in a crowded restaurant, groping Nightwing on top of Gotham Bank’s roof. Nothing really.   
Her eyebrow leapt a fraction. “Nothing?”   
“Nope?” He rubbed the back of his head. “And I’m actually pretty tired, you know how crime fighting gets, so-”   
“You’re dating Dick Grayson,” Selina said.   
Jason froze. “What?”   
A cat wandered into the room, jumping into Selina’s lap. She hugged it close.   
“I will not have half-bat grandchildren,” she declared.   
Jason blinked at her. “I don’t think you know how biology works.”   
Selina scoffed. “Batman gets involved in all sorts of things.”   
“Says you,” Jason retorted, feeling more on solid ground now that Selina hadn’t thrown him out or started yelling or who knows what.   
“I know how to take care of myself.”   
“And I learnt from you,” Jason reminded her.   
Selina tutted. “You know Batman’s going to blame me for this, right?”   
Jason slid onto the bed next to her, reaching over to scratch behind the ears of the cat on her lap. “I’ll deal with him when the time comes,” he said in a low voice.   
Selina examined him carefully. Then she pushed the cat into his lap. “No bats in the house.”   
“Technically he’s a bird,” Jason called after her, hope blooming in his chest. Maybe he didn’t have to choose one over the other after all…. 


End file.
